Glee Oneshots!
by xxXXBuggsXXxx
Summary: A series of Glee oneshots, based on all the characters and songs that I listen to everyday! :D I hope you like this. Please R&R :D
1. Girl Chapter 1

A series of one shots between the glee club people, based on songs :D

Warning: I do not own anything Glee, and the friendships won't be based off the show friendships

* * *

Title: Girl

Summary: Mercedes Jones is not in a happy relationship, and her best friends decide to try and get her out of it.

Song: Girl, by Destiny's Child

Glee Characters- Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Shane, Kurt, Blaine

* * *

Mercedes Jones walked in the Lima Bean. It had been aver 4 weeks, and she hadn't seen her best friends, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. Mercedes' boyfriend, Shane had rubbed her the wrong way and she needed to see her friends and just hang out, and what better way to do that, than to go to the Lima Bean.

"Mercedes!" Mercedes smiled brightly as she heard Kurt and Rachel shout her name from the nearby booth. Mercedes quickly moved over to the table.

"Divas!" Mercedes exclaimed, hugging both of her best friends quickly, before sitting at the table.

"Here we got you a latte, honey." Kurt said with a smile and pushed the plastic mug over to Mercedes, she smiled and sipped a little of the burning liquid.

"So Mercedes, it's been 4 weeks since we've seen you, how's L.A?" Rachel asked, putting a hand over Mercedes'. Three months after graduation in senior year, Mercedes and her boyfriend Shane had moved to L.A, because she got a record deal, it's been 4 weeks since she last seen her two divas, they all came to visit each other in different places.

"You know what, it's been great. It's nice and sunny, I live a few miles away from the beach. I've got some friends up their, and some enemies and frenemies. It's sort of like the Glee club but bigger." Mercedes said with a light laugh.

Kurt and Rachel shared a look, "Yeah well how are you and Shane?" Kurt asked bluntly. Ah, so that was the point of the get together today. Mercedes' knew that it had been too soon for the three divas to visit each other again, and Mercedes also knew that her friends knew when something was up with her, they could always see through her, fuck.

"What do you mean? Shane and I are fine." Mercedes smiled and looked around the coffee shop, sipping the latte quickly. The black diva would never be able to lie to her friends, and look on Rachel's face told her she was right.

"Bullshit 'Cedes. We knew from the get go, when Shane proposed that he was going with you to L.A, that you didn't want him to go. And Sam-"

"What the hell does Sam have to do with this?" Mercedes asked defensively. Sam Evans was Mercedes' ex boyfriend, those two, even though where complete opposites, where perfect for each other. But Mercedes refused to break up with Shane, because it would just make things completed between us, because he was a junior and she was a senior.

Kurt sighed, "All we're saying is, that Sam heard Shane in the locker room, back at school, he was only going to L.A with you, to keep you from wandering your eyes to other men." He said, knowing that this was a sensitive spot for Mercedes.

**Cue Music**

"We love you Mercedes, and right now, Kurt and I are just worried about your love life." Rachel said. Mercedes sighed, and the three divas exchanged looks.

_Kurt_

Take A Minute Girl Come Sit Down  
And Tell Us What's Been Happening  
In Your Face I Can See The Pain  
Don't You Try To Convince Us That You're Happy (Yeah)  
We've Seen This All Before  
But He's Taking Advantage Of Your Passion  
Because We've Come Too Far  
For You To Feel Alone  
You Don't Let Him Walk Over Your Heart  
I'm Telling You

"Okay... so I called him one day, and he didn't answer. But a few minutes later I got a call back, and it was from this girl. She was threatening me, and saying that Shane was hers and to stay away..." Mercedes said slowly. Kurt's and Rachel's eyes went wide.

_Rachel and Kurt_

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying  
And You Needing Somebody To Talk To  
Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying  
And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You  
Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding  
Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You  
I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls  
Don't You Know That We Love You?

_Mercedes_

See What You All Don't Know About Him  
Is I Can't Let Him Go Because He Needs Me  
It Ain't Really Him It's Stress From His Job  
And I Ain't Making It Easy  
I Know You See Him Bugging On Me Sometimes  
But I Know Deep Inside He Don't Mean It  
It Gets Hard Sometimes  
But I Need My Man  
I Don't Think You all Understand  
I'm Telling You

_Kurt and Rachel_

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying  
And You Needing Somebody To Talk To

_Rachel_

(We understand, don't be ashamed, I'm your friend)

Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying

_Rachel_

(I can tell he's been lying to you, he's no good to you.)

And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You  
Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding  
Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You  
I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls  
Don't You Know That We Love You?

Girl, I can tell you've been crying

_Kurt_

(Oh girl, I can tell you been crying)

And you needing somebody to talk to

_Rachel_

(I can see it in your eyes)

Girl, I can tell he's been lying

_Rachel_

(I can tell he's been lying)

And pretending that he's faithful and he loves you

_Kurt_

(I can see it in you)

"A week ago, a friend from L.A, Shaya, she called me and told me she saw Shane and some girl at a resturaunt together, eating dinner and very cuddly." Mercedes murmured, tears pricking in her eyes, and Kurt and Rachel, noticing this, took her hands, squeezing them gently.

_Kurt_

Girl, Take A Good Look At Yourself  
He Got You Going Through Hell  
We Ain't Never Seen You Down Like This  
What You Mean You Don't Need Us To Help?  
We Known Each Other Too Well

Girl, I Can Tell You've Been Crying  
And You Needing Somebody To Talk To

_Rachel_

(I've been knowing you since you were ten, you cannot hide from your friends, girl.)

Girl, I Can Tell He's Been Lying  
And Pretending That He's Faithful And He Loves You  
Girl, You Don't Have To Be Hiding  
Don't You Be Ashamed To Say He Hurt You  
I'm Your Girl, You're My Girl, We're Your Girls  
Don't You Know That We Love You?

**Song Ends**

****The three divas walked out the Lima Bean together, arms linked with each other, and Mercedes in the middle. These diva's have been together since they where ten years old, and will always be together.

"Okay Mercedes, Rachel and I know you have to be at the airport by 3 PM tomorrow, so we need you up by 9 and ready, so we can go get breakfast and go shopping, okay hun?" Kurt asked, slipping on his sunglasses and smiling. Mercedes smiled and nodded.

"I hear you Kurt, when are you two leaving for New York?" Mercedes asked.

"Friday, I'm making sure I can see Blaine and spend some time with him before we go back." Kurt said.

"How's that mystery guy in NY , Rachel?" Mercedes asked with a teasing grin, causing Rachel to blush.

"They're dating 'Cedes." Kurt said with a smirk. Mercedes' eyes widened, but before she could reply, a black charger pulled up, Blaine Anderson in the drivers side, Kurt's boyfriend. "Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly and hopped in the car.

"Hey babe." Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend softly before smiling at Rachel and Mercedes, "Hello 'Cedes, Rach." He said, "See you girls tomorrow." He said.

"Bye Blaine, Kurt." The girls' replied at the same time. When the car drove off, Mercedes turned on her fellow diva.

"Dating?" She asked.

**1 month later**

****It had been 1 month since her visit to Lima to see her friends and family, and 3 weeks since Mercedes had broken up with Shane. Mercedes had finally had enough when she saw the girl at her house one day, they didn't see her, but she saw them. The next day, Mercedes had woken up, after Shane left for work and threw all Shane's clothes, that he bought on his own, out of the curb in front of her house, changing the lock to her house. Of course, this resulted in Shane knocking on her door for 1 hour, until she threatened to call the cops.

Mercedes looked up from her book, as she heard her doorbell rang. She stood up and walked to the door and opened it, her eyes widening at what she saw. There stood, her ex boyfriend and the love of her life, Sam Evans in the flesh.

"Hello Mizz. Jones." The Trouty Mouth boy said with a grin on his face. Mercedes gave a small, unbelievable laugh.

"Sam..." She whispered and smiled brightly.

* * *

AN: Okay, that's the beginning of hopefully many chapters! I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you want me to do a chapter on your favorite song, tell me. Please review and let me know what you think! :D

This chapters will consist mostly around, anyone. :D I'll try to do a song for every person :)

Next Chapter- Kiss the Girl, by Ashley Tisdale. In the chapter will be, Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Santanas


	2. Kiss the Girl Chapter 2

A series of one shots between the glee club people, based on songs :D

Warning: I do not own anything Glee, and the friendships won't be based off the show friendships

AN: Thank you for all of your views and reviews, I look forward to more this time around! :D I hope you like this chapter, as much as the first.

* * *

Title: Kiss The Girl

Song: Kiss the Girl, By Ashley Tisdale/Little Mermaid

Glee Characters: Rachel, Sam, Santana, Mercedes

Summary: It's a month after Junior prom, Sam and Mercedes have been seeing each other since, what happens when two friends notice the two by accident?

* * *

Rachel Berry was not being nosy, she just happened to be down the block from Mercedes' house at the exact moment Sam was outside Mercedes' house with her, the two talking in the night.

The first time Rachel noticed something going on between the two, was Nationals, when Sam had crossed the stage, not hugging anyone else but Mercedes, he could've hugged Quinn, or even Santana, but he hugged Mercedes.

Now, don't get Rachel wrong, she has no problem with Sam and Mercedes becoming a couple, she just wants to see if it's true or not, it's about time Mercedes got her love life, like the rest of them got a chance.

Meanwhile, down a little bit closer to Mercedes' home, Santana Lopez, sat in her car studying Aretha and Trouty Mouth her own self. She was just coming to see Mercedes, when she noticed Trouty Mouth, and she just had to see what that was about.

Rachel and Santana watched, as Mercedes and Sam joked around with each other, a laugh shared between the two. The two girls both could tell that Sam wanted to kiss Mercedes.

What was he, scared? Santana wondered as she watched, he probably was, hell she would be scared too.

Cue Music

Santana exited her car, she slowly crept over to the Jones' bushed and ducked down, peering through the bushes, she had decided to get closer so she could hear the conversation.

"So... um... we should go on another date sometime? How about the fair?" Sam asked slowly, as if he was afraid of the answer.

_Santana_

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

"Hmm... oh yeah sure." Mercedes smiled, glad that the night and her dark skin, prevented him from seeing her blush.

Rachel got out of her car, walking down the street quietly and discreet. She spotted the Latina in the bushes and walked over to her, crouching down next to her, the two exchanged the same looks, then looked back at Mercedes and Sam.

_Rachel_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sam stepped towards Mercedes, causing the girl to look up at him expectantly, before Sam moved back again.

_Rachel and Santana_

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Mercedes looked around, not spotting the two girls hiding in the bushes. She stood quietly, unable to speak, Sam didn't like her.

_Santana_

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sam took Mercedes' hand in his and leaned slightly closer to her. Mercedes' heart beat fast, and she breathed heavily.

_Santana and Rachel_

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

The two girls watching closer by, leaned forward in the bushes, anticipating the moment, eagerly.

_Rachel and Santana_

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now

Sam had stopped once more, hesitating, but he didn't move away.

_Santana and Rachel_

Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

_Rachel_

You've got to kiss the girl

_Santana_

Why don't you kiss the girl

_Rachel_

You gotta kiss the girl

Mercedes had had enough of Sam hesitating, she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

_Santana_

Go on and kiss the girl

Santana and Rachel's eyes widened, they leaned forward so much that they fell through the bushes, but not before shouting, "DAMNNNN!" Causing Mercedes and Sam to jump apart.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter, I liked this chapter just because of Santana and Rachel, they sort of made me laugh. Rachel is just a bit OOC in this chapter but oh well. :D

I've decided not to give away the song to the next chapter and all that, I'll have you wait :D

Please review! :D


	3. 4AM Chapter 3

A series of one shots between the glee club people, based on songs :D

Warning: I do not own anything Glee, and the friendships won't be based off the show friendships

AN: Thank you for all of your views and reviews, I look forward to more this time around! :D I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Title: 4AM

Song: 4 AM by Melanie Fiona

Glee Characters: Tina, Mike, New Direction boys

Summary: Mike goes out with the new direction boys, and Tina can't help but be a bit paranoid.

* * *

"So your going out with the guys, where?" Tina asked Mike, for about the tenth time that night. Tina couldn't help but to be a bit nosy, Mike was a handsome, smart, semi- rich, Asian, who could dance.

Mike chuckled, "Tina, I'm going out to the bar by Finn's house. If you need me, just give me a call okay?" He said as he fixed his shirt and ruffled his hair.

Tina sighed, leaning against the bathroom door, she nodded. "Alright fine, but it's 11 and I expect you to be back in 2 hours." She said and walked out of the room, not before Mike grabbed her and pulled her back.

"What are you so worried for, I'll be with the guys." Mike said and smiled. Mike smiled and kissed Tina on the lips and let her go.

Soon Mike left the house with Artie and Sam, and Tina was left in the house alone. Tina was still paranoid, despite the smile she sent towards her husband. She stayed up, for hours waiting for Mike to return, it got to be around 1 in the morning, and Mike still wasn't home. Tina sighed as she tried to call him numorous times.

**Cue Music**

Mike sat in a booth at the bar with, Puck, Sam, Finn, and Artie, enjoying rounds of beers.

Sitting here feeling kinda crazy  
But not just any crazy  
It's the kind you feel when you love somebody  
And I know that my baby  
Is calling somebody else baby  
And I can't sit still  
Look how gone it got me

Tina looked at the clock, it read 4 AM, she looked at her phone to see if she had missed any calls.

Who knew that my heart could ever bruise  
You see this scar here on my chest  
I'm hurting and he don't even care

"Woah Mike, looks like you got a girl looking at you." Puck said with a smirk. "Brunette."

Mike sighed and looked in the direction Puck motioned to. "Great..." He said sarcastically.

It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed

Tina scowled, looking at the wall. She went downstairs.

It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid  
He must have bumped his head  
I only know it's 4 AM

Standing here and I'm getting heated  
Pour me up a drink I swear I need it

Tina poured her a drink of wine, sitting in the kitchen, she sipped on it.

Mike watched as the brunette came his way.

"Hey." The brunette said, "I'm Maya."

"Mike..." He replied with a small smile, downing his beer.

I think I'ma about  
About to hurt somebody  
Swear this man is begging me to leave him  
Getting sick of being so mistreated  
Another night without  
Without his arms around me  
Who knew that my heart could ever bruise  
You see this scar here on my chest  
I'm hurting and he don't even care

Another few minutes of talking to the brunette (Mike was completely bored doing this) and Mike looked at his clock, "Shit." He cursed, he has so many missed calls from Tina, and it was past 4 in the morning. Tina was going to kill him, he stood up quickly. "I have to go, I promised Tina I would be home at 1."

It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed

Tina walked up the steps, she kept looking back to see if Mike was on his way home, she scowled and walked to the room.

It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid  
He must have bumped his head  
I only know it's 4 AM

Mike sped through and down the streets, determined to get home to Tina, he was going to have some kissing ass to do.

I don't deserve this life  
I'd make the perfect wife  
And I know love's a sacrifice  
But who's gonna sacrifice for me and give me all the time and

Who knew that my heart could ever bruise  
You see this scar here on my chest  
I'm hurting and he don't even care

Tina changed into her pajamas and laid down in bed, deciding it was best for her to go to sleep, Mike would have hell to pay in the morning.

It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer  
He's probably somewhere with a dancer  
Sippin' champagne while I'm in his bed

Mike had gotten pulled over by the police, "Fuck." He cursed quietly as he rolled down his window to look 'greet' the cop. Mike was arrested for driving under the influence.

It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it  
This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid  
He must have bumped his head  
I only know it's 4 AM

Sitting here feeling kinda crazy  
But not just any crazy  
It's the kind you feel when you love somebody

**Music Ends**

Tina woke up the next morning to the doorbell ringing, she sighed and pulled her robe over her pajamas. Mike was no where to be found in the house. She made her way down the steps and to the door, she opened it.

Standing at the doorway was Mike and a police officer, Tina sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Damn you Mike Chang."

* * *

I had a whole bunch of ways to go with this story. But I decided to go with the most simple... and less painful *Wince*

Please Review and tell me how you like this chapter! :D

I'll have the next chapter up, sometime in the next few days :D


	4. Nationals AU Chapter 4

A series of one shots between the glee club people, based on songs :D

Warning: I do not own anything Glee, and the friendships won't be based off the show friendships

AN: Thank you for all of your views and reviews, I look forward to more this time around! :D I hope you like this chapter!

If you guys haven't noticed by now, I really like Samcedes and Kurtcedes friendship :D Sorry if you don't.

* * *

Title: Nationals AU

Song: Love story & Yeah3x/ Bridge of Light/ Edge of Glory

Glee Characters: The New Directions/ Troubletones

Summary: In which it's nationals and the glee club is having some relationship problems once more.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is Mercedes, it was just a few girls!" Sam exclaimed exasperated.

It was time for Nationals once more, the last nationals that it would be for some of them. Mercedes and Sam where having some issues and it was causing all of the glee members to take sides.

"The problem is Sam, that you didn't even try to get those girls to stop flirting with you, and you didn't tell them about me!" Mercedes replied angrily.

"Yes I did, I told them I had a girlfriend. And it doesn't even matter we where just talking! Your just para-"

SLAP!

Sam's head snapped to the side and it got quiet in the room, Mercedes had slapped Sam. Sam's cheek turned a bit pick and he looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"Stop the violence..." Came Brittany's voice.

"Don't you dare say that word." Mercedes growled.

"Mercedes and Sam that is enough. Mercedes you need to apologize." Mr. Schue said from across the room.

"I don't see why Mercedes has to apologize, it is clearly Trouty Mouth in the wrong." Santana stated from next to Brittany.

"Shut up Satan." Kurt snapped.

"This is Mercedes and Sam's argument not ours, no one asked for your two cents." Quinn told Santana.

This caused everyone in the room to began to argue with each other, causing a loud noise in the room.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! EVERYBODY QUIET!" Mr. Schue yelled. He stood up from his spot and got in the middle of the circle. "I am tired of this, every time we go to Nationals, or Sectionals, or regionals. You guys always have some kind of problems and I am tired of it. For once I would like for you to come in and sing your hearts out. Maybe we would actually win if you did." The lights flashed in the room. "That's us."

"You know what guys, Mr. Schue is right we should be having fun." Finn said with a smile.

Mercedes and Sam stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"New Directions on 3." Mr. Schue said and everyone put their hands in the middle of the circle.

"1...2...3... New Directions!"

**Cue Music (Bridge of Light)**

**Rachel, Quinn, and Tina made their way onto the stage.**

_Rachel_

When you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
And blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here

_Quinn_

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations

_Rachel, Tina, Quinn_

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns night-time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light

_Rachel_

When your feet are made of stone  
And you're convinced that you're all alone

**Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, then away from each other.**

**Kurt stood next to Blaine watching the two, he rolled his eyes at their stupidity. **

_Tina_

Look at the stars, instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun

_Quinn_

Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost

**Sam slipped his hand in Mercedes' and gave it a small squeeze, although no words where spoken, they knew they where okay.**

**The rest of the New Directions came onto the stage, singing.**

_New Directions_

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns night-time into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

_Mercedes_

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in

(Let your love back in!)

**People in the crowd stood up and began to cheer and sing along, this was always a good sign. Mr. Schue smiled. **

_New Directions (With Rachel and Mercedes Belching) _

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

And that's when love turns night-time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight

'cause only love can build us a bridge of light

_Quinn_

Only love can build us a bridge of light...

**Song Ends**

Cheers went through the crowd, but like always, they had more songs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the New Directions!" Rachel said and smiled brightly.

**Cue Song (Mash up of Love Story and Yeah 3x)**

**Santana, Brittany, Sugar, and Mercedes exit the stage to change into different clothes.**

_Finn_

Move your body out on the floor  
Put your troubles aside, start livin'  
Anybody can let go  
Throw away all your problems, 'cause right now it's party time  
Girl don't feel outta place  
'Cause I, I'm in love with this feelin' now, now ah  
Hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while

_Rachel_

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

_Blaine (With ND doing Yeah's) _

You like to drink? Yeah  
So do we, yeah  
Get more bottles, yeah,  
bring 'em to me, yeah  
Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
Now everybody put your hands in the air

_Kurt_

And I said...

_New Directions_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wanna see you tonight, oh, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wanna see you tonight

_Quinn_

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

_Kurt_

And I said...

_Blaine (With New Direction's doing Yeah's) _

You like to drink? Yeah  
So do we, yeah  
Get more bottles, yeah,  
bring 'em to me, yeah  
Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
Now everybody put your hands in the air

_Sam and Artie_

All the pretty young things at the party, let me see your hands up  
And if they mad and they don't wanna party, tell them shut the F up  
So DJ turn it loud, then watch me turn it up  
Don't worry about it, we here to party so jump, jump, jump, jump

**Sam did his signature body roll. Mercedes was standing behind the curtains watching, she giggled slightly.**

**Everyone stood up out of their seats and cheered and well... jumped.**

**Rachel stood in the front off to the side, doing a little bounce with her hand on her hips. The girl's copying her movements.**

_Rachel (With the girl's doing yeah's)_

I got tired of waiting (Yeah)  
Wondering if you were ever coming around. (Yeah)  
My faith in you was fading (Yeah)  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

_Quinn_

**The girl's kept bouncing and Quinn moved away from them over to Puck, who was one knee watching Quinn with a grin.**

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a** drink** and said...

_New Directions_

**The New Directions moved to the middle of the stage, with Artie in the front like always, and snapped their fingers, doing a small bounce.**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I wanna see you tonight, oh, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, girl I gotta, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I gotta see you tonight

**The Song Ends**

**The New Directions exit the stage as the Troubletones enter the stage.**

**Cue Music ( Edge of Glory)**

_Santana (Mercedes)_

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)

_Mercedes (Santana)_

I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

_Brittany_

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

_Troubletones_

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

_Santana (With Mercedes doing Tonight, and Sugar and Brittany doing Alright)_

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)

_Mercedes (With Santana doing Tonight, and Sugar and Brittany doing Alright)_

Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)

_Brittany and Sugar_

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall far in love

_Troubletones_

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

_Troubletones (With Mercedes leading it) _

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)

* * *

"And first place prize goes to Mckinley High School's New Directions!"

The New Direction's broke out into cheers, crowding around the trophy with big smiles on their faces.

Sam went over to Mercedes, "We did it!" He kissed his girl with much passion.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Quinn yelled and wrapped her arms around Mercedes' and Sam.

* * *

**AN: Hoped you like this chapter, please read and review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

A series of one shots between the glee club people, based on songs :D

Warning: I do not own anything Glee, and the friendships won't be based off the show friendships

AN: Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Hopefully I can get back on track with it :D

**Do you think that the pairing on this should be New Directions in general?**

**READ THE QUESTION DOWN BELOW! :D **

* * *

Title: Duets- Friendship

Song: Great Divide by the McClain Sisters

Glee Characters: Mercedes, Santana, and other ND members.

Summary: It's another duet week, and Santana and Mercedes decided to combine their voices together once again. (This is a shout out to all you SanCedes friendship fans.)

* * *

The New Direction members sat in the choir room.

Santana watched Berry and Hudson perform If This Isn't Love, and frankly Santana was about to barf at the sight. While everyone else clapped as the song ended, she just sat there.

"Great Finn and Rachel, as always." Mr. Schue said with a smile as he beckoned for the couple to sit down, he looked at the group, "Anyone want to go next?"

Santana stood up, "Mr. Schue, I think Mercedes and I should go next to rid you guys of what you horribly just saw between the Hobbit and Pillbury Dough Boy over there." She said and she and Mercedes made their way to the center of the room.

"Hit it." Mercedes said to the music crew.

(_Mercedes in Italics_, **Santana in bold**, **_both in bold and italics_**.)

Great Divide

**_Ooh-ooh_**  
**_La-Da-Da Da-Da_**

**I never knew I lost ya till I found ya **_(Found Ya)_  
**And I never guessed how close you were to me **_(To Me)_  
**And now I wanna throw my arms around ya**  
**Tell a thousand tales that will astound ya**  
**Everything about you tells me this was meant to be**  
**Don't you see**

Santana jumped to the side, Mercedes grinned and began to sing with her.

_**I'm on your side  
Let's take this ride  
And together we're facing the world  
Doing things nobody's done before  
And the great divide  
Doesn't seem so wide anymore**_

**_Naaaa_**

Mercedes walked over to Kurt and tapped his nose, he chuckled and smiled at her.

_I can't recall what life was like without ya _**(Without Ya) **_  
Now it feels as though we've never been apart  
Tell me every tiny thing about ya _**(About Ya) _  
_**_Anything you say I'll never doubt you_**( Doubt Ya)**

_We're meant to be together  
I can feel it in my heart  
Its just the start_

Just like Santana, Mercedes jumped to the side and the two turned to each other and sung the chorus.

_**I'm on your side**_  
_**Let's take this ride**_  
_**And together we're facing the world**_  
_**Doing things nobody's done before**_  
_**And the great divide**_  
_**Doesn't seem so wide...**_

_And if you'll be there beside me when I falter _**(There beside me when...) **

Mercedes held Santana's shoulder and patted her own chest, heart felted.

_Then whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride _**(We'll take it all in stride) _  
I'm on your side_**

_**The. great. divide.**  
**It doesn't. seem so wide.**_

The two girls motioned around them. __

**I'm on your side **_(On your side!) _  
**Let's take this ride **_(Take this ride!)_  
**And together we're facing the world**  
**Doing things nobody's done before **_(Never done before!)_  
**And the great divide **_(And the great divide!)_  
**Doesn't seem so wide_ anymore..._**

**__**Everyone was cheering by the time the song ended, even Rachel was up on her feet.

"Nice job girls!" Schue said.

"Awh group hug guy." Mercedes said and they all got together and hugged everyone.

* * *

**Question: Who do you think out of the Glee cast has the best friendship GirlxGirl and BoyxGirl and BoyxBoy**

**My answer would be **

**A tie between Amber and Naya, Leah and Amber**

**Cory and Amber hands down**

**and Mark and Chord. :D**

**Tell me your answer in a review? Got any song preferences? **


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Just another day in the "Normal" life of Glee club. Marley asks Jake to go out with her, after weeks of him leading her on, and he refuses. The girls are just about fed up with the guys.

Characters: Marley, Unique, Tina, Sugar, Kitty, Brittany and the ND guys.

Song: Hot N Cold- Katy Perry

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the song.

* * *

Marley walked down the hallway of McKinley high school, she smiled. She was on a mission, she had woke up today determined to come to school and get Jake to go on a date with her, she was sure he liked her, he had been flirting with her the whole month.

Marley walked over to Jake's locker and smiled at him, she bit her lip. "Hey Jake." She said nervously, the younger Puckerman brother looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Marley." He said in his deep voice. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know... if you would um... go out with me sometime?" Marley asked hesitantly, the smile still on her face.

Jake frowned slightly, "Uh sorry, I'm just not really that into you..." He said.

The smile dissapeared from Marley's face, "W-what?" She choked out.

"Sorry." Jake said with a small apologetic shrug and walked down the hall.

Marley watched him walk away with a frown, tears swelling in her eyes. The glee club girls walked up to Marley with a sympathetic look on their faces.

"Wow... I really thought he was going to say yes." Marley said tears slipping down her face.

"Uh uh, no tears. Jake Puckerman does not deserve you." Unique said.

"Yeah if he won't date you, his loss." Tina said. Sugar and Brittany nodded.

"I knew this would happen." Kitty said with a knowing smirk on her face, the girls glared at her.

"I'm so tired of the guys, I mean leately they think they can just push us around." Tina said with a frown.

"Well not any more, let's go show them what we can do." Unique said with a nod, she snapped her fingers. "Unique is fierce." She said and the girls clothes 'magically' changed into hot pink skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a hot pink jacket, with black high heels.

The music started.

**Unique bounced as she made her way into the front of the girl's now formed triangle.**

_(Unique) _

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS

**The girls changed forms and Marley was now in the front.**

_(Marley)_

Like a bitch  
I would know

**The triangle moved down the hall and towards the choir room, Tina now in the front.**

_(Tina) _

And you over think  
Always speak

**Kitty made he way to the front as they continued to bounce their way to the choir room.**

_(Kitty)_

Critically

I should know

**Brittany stepped into the front of the now newly formed diamond, with sugar in the back and they walked inside the choir room, the boys looked up, with confused looks on their faces.**

_(Brittany and Sugar) _

That you're no good for me

**The girls stopped in the middle of the room, they made a diagonal line, with Brittany on the left at the end, then Tina, then Marley, then Unique, the Kitty, and lastly Sugar on the far right.**

_(Marley, with the girls) _

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

**As they sing, they bounce back and forth in the line, dancing in perfect sync and harmony with each other.**

_(Unique, with the girls) _

You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

**Unique and Marley walked over to Jake, while the girls continued to dance and sing in the middle.**

You!

**The girls pointed at Jake.**

_(Marley)_

You don't really want to stay, no

You!

_(Unique)_

But you don't really want to go-o

**Unique and Marley popped their backs as she sung the last part and walked back to the middle of the floor, rejoining the girls dancing.**

_(Marley, with the girls)_

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

_(Tina)_

**As the girls sung this part, they spun in the middle at each other their turns.**

We used to be  
Just like twins

_(Kitty) _

So in sync  
The same energy

_(Brittany)_

Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing

_(Unique) _

Now you're plain boring

_(Marley)_

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

_(All the girls)_

**They repeated their parts**

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

_(Marley)_

**Marley was pushed into the middle by the girls.**

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar

**The girls fanned themselves in the back as they dance dramatically.**

Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

**The girls went over and tugged Marley.**

**They then pushed her down, as apart of the act and she 'fell' on the floor, the guys got up to help her, but she continued to sing, so they slowly sat back down.**

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

**Marley looked up at Jake and as the tempo picked up again, all the girls banged their hands on the wall, Marley banged hers on the floor.**

_(Kitty, with the girls.) _

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

_(Tina with the girls.) _

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

_(Marley with the girls)_

(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...

**The song ended and the girls where magically back in there normal clothes. Marley looked at Jake one last time, glaring at him, before she walked out of the room.**

**Everyone stared at Jake expectantly, he was already scrambling out of his seat and following Marley out of the room.**

* * *

**There it is, the next drabble, hopped you like my take on the new characters!**

**Review! Please! They make me happy!**


End file.
